Wednesday's In Town
by luvsbitca
Summary: Wednesday comes for a surprise visit with a gift, news, and a lot of deadpan sass. Sequel To – Every Rogue Needs A Wolverine (We Are Addamses series #6)


**Title –** Wednesday's In Town  
 **Sequel To –** Every Rogue Needs A Wolverine  
 **Author –** Moonbeam  
 **Rating –** Teen  
 **Warnings –** Nothing  
 **Summary –** Wednesday comes for a surprise visit with a gift, news, and a lot of deadpan sass.  
 **Disclaimer –** Don't own either universe – just Netflix, DVDs, and a highly suggestive brain. **  
Author's Notes –** I honestly don't know where this came from. One of the things I LOVE about the movies is when Pubert gets changed because of Fester leaving and Morticia and the family accept that he's different and change how they interact with him to accept him and make him happy. Obviously wanting to make him Pubert again because it wasn't a natural change but the scene with _'The Cat In the Hat'_ is epic parental love/goals. But, when I sat down to write this fic for the series this is what came out. So there was obviously a reason I felt like I had to. I hope you enjoy.  
Wednesday is a little less accepting than her mother though so maybe it makes complete sense. I don't even know anymore.

 **Wednesday's In Town**  
by Moonbeam

Derek yawned, as he turned over in bed, Stiles made a displeased noise and curled into his side and then tucked his perpetually cold toes into Derek's ankles. Derek growled quietly and resigned himself to a life of cold toes on his ankles in the morning. Then he smiled, wrapping his arms around Stiles and pressed a kiss into the other man's neck.

"You're being smug and I can't sleep when you're doing that," Stiles mumbled.

"A whole lifetime of your frigidly cold toes every morning," Derek told him.

Stiles twisted his head around and kissed Derek.

Derek responded enthusiastically and pressed into the kiss, sliding his nails down Stiles' back and wrapping his hands around the curve of Stiles' backside to pull him close.

"Engaged people sex is almost as hot as full moon sex," Stiles said into Derek's mouth and the werewolf couldn't help but laugh. He'd never laughed during sex until Stiles – he'd never enjoyed a lot of things until Stiles. And he certainly enjoyed himself as the sun slowly heated the room through his large windows.

Derek left Stiles asleep when he woke up the second time, walking down the stairs in search of food, his stomach grumbling at him the whole way. He put bread in to toast and then went into the bathroom to check on Wolverine – the kitten looked up at him sadly and he apologised as he bent down to scoop the kitten up.

"It's only until you're trained," Derek told him, tucking Wolverine into the crook of his elbow. "Then you can fight Rogue for that warm spot at the base of my spine."

Wolverine meowed at him and tried to snuggle further into his elbow without much success.

"We're going to get you trained up nice and fast, don't worry," Derek assured him, leaving the bathroom – he'd worry about the mess when Stiles was up to entertain Wolverine. He went back to the kitchen and dropped Wolverine onto the floor while he cut bananas for the toast and drizzled honey over the top.

He was just about to take his first bite when the doorbell rang. He sniffed the air but all he could smell at the moment was Wolverine – he was too new to have been assimilated by Derek. So he left his breakfast, and Wolverine, in the kitchen to answer the door.

He heard a meow from the other side of the door and frowned; Rogue was probably using his pillow for a bed by now and Wolverine was still in the kitchen. He threw open the door to find Wednesday standing on the other side, Pugsley and Joel standing behind her.

"Derek," she said, pushing her way inside. She handed a kitten off to him and then continued into the house.

"Wednesday?"

"Where is Stiles?" Wednesday demanded.

"Upstairs, asleep."

Wednesday turned around and smirked at him. "Congratulations on the engagement."

Derek frowned at her.

"The ring on your finger," Wednesday said, walking away from him. "Go and get Stiles."

"No," Derek told her, "Pugsley, Joel, would you like to come in?"

"Thank you," Joel said, smiling at him.

Pugsley nodded and stepped inside as well.

"I was just making breakfast, would anyone like some?"

"I want to see Stiles," Wednesday said.

"And I don't actually care what you want," Derek told her. "Stiles is asleep and he's going to stay that way, so either come into the kitchen and have a cup of tea, or come back in a couple of hours for lunch."

"Lunch?"

"The pack is coming over."

"To celebrate the engagement?" Wednesday asked.

"No, for lunch. They don't know about the engagement."

Wednesday tsked at him. "Not even John?"

"Not even John."

Wednesday shook her head at him. "That was a mistake."

"Stiles made his decision over a year ago," Derek told her, looking down at the cat in his arms. "Why did you bring a cat?"

"Present from Pubert."

Derek laughed. "Come and have some tea."

Pugsley followed him immediately, with Joel trailing behind him. Wednesday stared at Derek's back until he disappeared from sight and then started following him. Derek dropped the new cat next to Wolverine, and then flicked the kettle on.

"That's not Rogue," Pugsley said, bending to scratch behind the ears of Wolverine.

"I gave Stiles Wolverine yesterday."

"How sweet," Wednesday said drolly.

"Yes, it was, wasn't it," Derek said, smirking at her.

"I like you much less now than I did at the party," Wednesday told him.

"And I find you much more amusing than I did at Stiles' birthday." Derek countered.

"Yet another good reason to love him," Stiles said from the doorway.

Derek turned and smiled at Stiles. "Your cousin came for a visit, and they brought us a cat."

Stiles slid past his cousins and pressed himself into Derek's side. "We're becoming crazy old cat people."

Derek nodded and kissed Stiles good morning. He then turned his back on them all and set to making tea. He felt Stiles' hand trail along his back as he bent down to collect Wolverine in one hand, and the new cat in the other.

"Wednesday, I thought you were going to call," Stiles said, herding everyone out of the kitchen and towards the lounge room.

Derek rested his hip against the edge of the counter and went back to his breakfast – it was never as nice when the toast wasn't hot. When he was done he took everyone tea and sat down next to Stiles. Wolverine immediately squirmed onto Derek's lap but the other kitten – a little tabby with grey-green eyes – stayed right where he was on Stiles' lap and Derek could not have been happier.

"Stiles was just telling us about your proposal," Wednesday said, staring at Derek.

"It was very sweet," Stiles said. "But I think you should probably tell me about your proposal first."

Wednesday's lips quirked. "How ever did you know?"

"Joel looks smug and you're hiding your left hand."

Wednesday looked displeased. "It was a night with no moon. Joel took me for a walk through the graveyard and begged me to marry him."

Stiles bit down on his smile and nudged Derek's knee with his own. Derek threw an arm over Stiles' shoulders as Wolverine yawned on his lap and went to sleep. Stiles shuffled his way closer.

"I don't think it was begging," Joel said. "But I have been asking Wednesday to marry me since I was thirteen."

"And she finally said yes."

"I was worn down," Wednesday said. "Torture is only fun for so long."

"Then you aren't doing it right," Joel responded, smiling widely at Wednesday.

Derek still didn't know what to make of the two of them but he had learned that if no one was being hurt then people should be left to themselves. And Stiles has assured him that Wednesday was a good person even if she was a little too comfortable discussing death, torture, and dissecting people. So, Derek had decided to just ignore Wednesday's attempts to unnerve him or to intimidate him and he refused to give her behaviour any power. It was working for him, and annoying her; both good things but especially enjoyable when Stiles encouraged him not to take her crap.

"How many times did you make Derek ask you?" Wednesday asked.

"Once."

She shook her head at Stiles.

"I'm not nearly as willing to torture the love of my life as you are, Wednesday," Stiles told her. "But you know that."

"You just don't understand how fun it can be," Wednesday said, looking at Joel in a way that was quite possibly the most expressive look Derek had ever seen on her – he could see how much she loved Joel in that moment.

"How did Derek propose?" Pugsley asked.

"Over breakfast," Stiles said, smile small and very happy. Derek felt his chest tighten – he'd helped put that look on Stiles' face and it was wonderful. But, it was his job to help keep it there more days than it wasn't. "He gave me Wolverine and proposed."

"Mother will be so pleased."

Derek smiled, he liked Morticia and he hoped that she would be pleased.

"And you won't be telling her," Stiles told Wednesday firmly. "I will tell Aunty Tish myself."

Wednesday sighed dramatically. "Oh, if you insist. Though you do always ruin my fun."

Stiles smiled at her brightly. "I try."

"I'm happy for you both," Pugsley said quietly.

"Thank you, Pugsley." Derek said.

"Why are you passing through Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked.

Derek's phone beeped and he reached into Stiles' pocket for the phone he'd left on the bedside table. Stiles smiled at him but offered absolutely no help.

"We were dropping Pubert off at Berkeley," Wednesday explained.

"Bert," Pugsley countered.

"His name is Pubert," Wednesday said firmly. "He needs to accept that."

"He needs to be himself," Stiles said quietly. "And you know that."

"Yes, Przemysław, I do."

"I feel like you don't though," Stiles said, smiling at her. "It makes me feel old that he's at university already."

"You are," Pugsley offered. "He starts classes in a couple of weeks. He wanted to go up early."

"I can understand."

"Can you?" Wednesday asked.

"He's not rejecting you, Wednesday, he's just trying to find who he is."

"He's an Addams."

"And more besides," Stiles told her.

"You were always too soft."

"And you are too unforgiving."

Stiles huffed and Wednesday stared.

"Stiles," Derek whispered. "I need to duck out to get the stuff for lunch."

"No," Stiles whispered without turning his head – trusting that Derek would be able to hear. He grabbed Derek's phone and used his own thumb to unlock it. "Give me a sec…Danny's picking up the roasted beef I ordered, Liam's getting the pie, Malia can pick up the bread, Dad's bringing salads and…Scott can bring the drinks. All sorted."

Derek nodded and pressed more closely into Stiles' side, rubbing at the other man's tense shoulder without their guests being able to see. "Thank you."

Stiles turned and almost smiled.

"What can I do to help?" Derek asked quietly.

"Be here," Stiles told him.

Derek nodded.

"We caught up with Calpurnia as well," Pugsley said, changing the topic. "And her boyfriend."

"That part was an accident," Joel commented, eyes glued to Wednesday.

"An accident?" Stiles asked.

"We went to her rooms," Pugsley said. "And he was there – Jack, he's a nice enough guy."

"But?" Stiles asked.

"But, he's not a minister," Wednesday said.

Stiles huffed out a laugh. "You're not this unforgiving."

Wednesday glared at him.

"Bert isn't rejecting being an Addams, he's just finding out who he is away from the family – that's not a bad thing."

Wednesday looked displeased.

"He's still your little brother."

Wednesday folded her arms across her chest.

"Why the cat?" Derek asked, reaching over and scratching at the little tabby's ears.

"Pubert thought you would like a friend for Rogue," Pugsley said.

"I love him," Stiles said.

"But you already have a friend for Rogue."

"This is Wolverine," Stiles said, rubbing his hand down the black cat with white feet's back. "He was my engagement present but he loves Derek more than me."

"That's not true," Derek said.

"What gender is this kitten?" Stiles asked, not even noting Derek's disagreement. Derek knew he didn't actually care that the cats had a preference for him. Stiles swore it was understandable that cute, fluffy things loved Derek because he was cute and fluffy at heart. Derek didn't see it but he wasn't going to try and dissuade Stiles.

Derek reached over and gently picked up the new kitten, he turned the cat over and looked at it for a moment and then put it down on Stiles' lap. "A girl."

"You're going to have to name her."

"Why?" Derek asked. "She's yours."

"I've named all our cats so far."

"And you can name this one."

"Nope."

"May I suggest pitchcapping? Flaying or mancuerda?" Wednesday offered.

"Or magnets," Derek offered. "Perhaps Tesla?"

"Tesla," Stiles said. "Nice."

Derek smiled. "I'm good with that."

"Hello, Tesla," Stiles said, peering down at the cat. "We're going to have our hands full with three cats."

"Yes," Pugsley said. "We can take him home with us; Bert will understand."

"No," Stiles said, rubbing his hand down Tesla's back. "He was a present."

Derek turned his head to watch the doorway – he could hear Rogue coming. She stepped into view, looked around the room and then stalked towards Stiles and Derek. She jumped up onto the couch between them, looked at both men with intense cat-displeasure and then settled between their thighs. Derek hadn't thought there was space between his thigh and Stiles' and yet the cat was certainly there.

"That's a good sign," Stiles said happily.

"You know we've become crazy cat men in under two years," Derek pointed out.

Stiles laughed. "You're a werewolf, I'm a spark, and one day we're going to have cute mini-Derek and Stiles babies that will learn to be very feline."

Derek grinned. He was about to speak when Wednesday jumped in.

"You disgust me," she said pityingly.

Stiles laughed. "I love you too, Wednesday. We're having the pack over for lunch would you all like to stay?"

"Sounds lovely," Joel said. "I'm sure Pugsley would like to see Malia again."

Pugsley turned to look at Joel. "Yes, I would. Malia was lovely."

Joel rolled his eyes.

Stiles smiled and nudged Derek. "Told you."

Wednesday stood up, glared at each of them in turn, and then walked out of the lounge room.

"She's not dealing with Bert's leaving well," Joel said.

"I hadn't noticed at all," Stiles said, patting Tesla and then picking her up to put her on Derek's lap next to Wolverine. "I'll be back."

Derek nodded and Stiles left him to Pugsley and Joel and walked out of the house after Wednesday. She was sitting around the fire pit that Derek, Liam, and Mason had worked on one weekend as some form of 'control building' exercise. Stiles walked over to her, and silently sat down on the wooden log across from her.

"You going to stop acting like someone took you to the zoo on a sunny day?" Stiles asked.

"Do not even joke about that," Wednesday said, looking mildly disgusted.

Stiles smiled at her – something that had always annoyed her. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Wednesday sneered at him.

"Or we can sit here silently until my friends arrive."

Wednesday folded her arms across her chest. "Mother and Father are in Maine."

"Okay."

"It is cousin It's birthday and he wished to go to Maine for a holiday and invited them. What and Who are at our house with Fester, Lurch, and Grandmamma," she continued. "After they had left Pubert decided that he would go up to university early because he thought he could go alone."

"And you chose to go with him anyway."

"This is what Addamses do."

"I know," Stiles said. "But he wanted to go alone."

"And he should know better than that."

Stiles paused and thought about it for a second.

"What did your parents say when you decided to become a medical examiner instead of following in Grandmamma's work or immersing yourself in the dark arts?"

"They knew how much I have always enjoyed dissecting things."

"But no one in the family has ever become a medical examiner before, or worked for the government."

"Except Grandfather Addams."

"I really don't think that counts," Stiles said. "He didn't choose to be in that unit."

"And you know that I cannot follow in Grandmamma's work – only one may do that."

"You didn't know about it at the time," Stiles said.

"She did."

"Of course she did – she's Grandmamma." Stiles said with a smile.

"And because of you that avenue was never open to me."

"And because you are you, you chose to become a medical examiner and forge yourself a life that has nothing to do with being an Addams but has everything to do with being Wednesday."

"I didn't turn my back on the love of our parents or our upbringing."

Stiles laughed. "And either has Pubert."

"He refuses to be called Pubert."

"It's a horrible name. I love Aunty Tish, you know that, but Pubert might be the most horrible name ever given to a child," Stiles said. "You must see that."

Wednesday looked at him mulishly – but Stiles could see her unbending.

"He ran off to university when our parents were away."

"He is still Pubert – the baby you tried to kill for a year."

"I didn't want to kill him," Wednesday said. "I only wanted to play with him."

"And then he changed."

"Debbie," Wednesday said with a mixture of disgust and grudging respect. "I did think for a while about following in her footsteps – just not so sloppy."

"You don't just 'go back to normal' after something like that," Stiles said. "Trust me."

"Why?"

"Because I know."

"How do you know?"

Stiles sighed. "If I tell you it has to remain between us."

Wednesday stared at him for a minute and then nodded.

Stiles took a deep breath and then told Wednesday about what happened with the Nogitsune and his possession. "…and it doesn't matter that I am no longer possessed I am still a person whose mind, body, and katra was permanently changed because of that possession and nothing will ever make me return to being the Stiles I was before that happened."

"Katra?"

Stiles grinned at her broadly. "Soul just seems a little…wrong for what I mean."

"What language is katra?"

Stiles shrugged. "Doesn't matter. The point is that I am always going to be marked by that dark Void and everything that I am now is because of what came before."

"And Pubert was affected by the Debbie-Fester situation and he will never be the same again."

"His eyes are still blue."

Wednesday hissed out a breath and glared at him. "I hate you."

"I love you too."

She rolled her eyes at him aggressively and Stiles jumped up.

"I'll leave you alone to call Bert," Stiles said, stepping away from the fire.

"I'm not calling him."

"Yes you are," Stiles said. "Because you love him and you are an Addams. You're going to call him and tell him that you once threw him off a building to see if he would fall faster than a bowling ball and he'll know you love him. Then I will call later and talk to him about the fact you're completely terrified that you are going to lose him and you're not reacting well."

"You will do no such thing."

"Aunty Tish and Uncle Gomez taught me one thing in life – well, them and Mum and Dad, and it's this…when someone is family you accept them for who they are no matter what. Absolutely no matter what. And you know that too, and you don't care if he becomes a lawyer or a doctor or a primary school teacher, you will love him enough to kill for him anyway."

"I don't know why Puglsey and Joel wanted to come and see you," she said. "But I'm not coming to Beacon Hills again."

Stiles laughed. "You're coming to the wedding. And you know exactly why they came."

Wednesday pulled out her phone and tapped a few buttons – silently dismissing him.

Stiles walked back into the house and slapped Pugsley on the back of the head as he walked past.

"What was that for?" Pugsley asked.

"For not giving me a head's up that I needed to slap some sense into Wednesday."

Joel smirked.

"The second you marry her I'll slap you for it too," Stiles told Joel.

"You don't already consider me family?" Joel asked.

"Not enough for slapping." Stiles said. "It's a line."

"Everything okay with Wednesday?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, now give me back my cat."

Derek waited until Stiles was settled on the couch before he picked up Tesla and moved the cat across to Stiles' lap. "Just her or do you want all of them?"

Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek and settled down on the couch.

"Now tell me about Calpurnia."

Pugsley smiled. "She's dyed her hair bleach blonde."

"Interesting."

"And the guy she is dating," Joel said, "comes across as a rich jackass but I can't work out if she's changed that much or if he's just coming across that way."

"Coming across that way," Wednesday said, walking back into the room. "He was quite obviously reacting to us."

Joel watched her as she walked across the room and slipped into the chair next to him. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear and his face dropped into a contrite expression for a moment. Then, as soon as Wednesday was looking away, he winked at Stiles. Stiles pressed himself a little closer to Derek and smiled at Wednesday, she quirked an eyebrow at him and he knew that they were good again.

 **The End**


End file.
